


Not Alone

by Hecking_Tired



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, fluff at the end, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: Prompt by @nerdee-gk on Tumblr!Callum and Rayla talk about the coins Viren has.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 43





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the practice of writing regularly, so if you have something you want to see feel free to send an ask on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alyxdreemurr) !

Finding Viren alive was a shock for everyone, but what kept Rayla awake at night was his bag of coins. Seeing all the elves he’s trapped: her parents, Runaan, who knows how many others. She had to get them back and find a way to free them, she had to. She had no idea what she would do if she couldn’t. 

Her pacing outside the Dragon Queen’s nest didn’t go unnoticed, however. Callum quietly stepped out to join her under the night sky. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No. I can't close my eyes without seeing them trapped, kept as trophies in his coin purse. I have to save them!"

"And we will. You aren't alone in this, Rayla."

"I… Thanks. I needed that."

The couple sat together under the starry sky. The present was bleak and the future uncertain, but they would face it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but I kinda ran out of steam at the end. I might revisit this later though!


End file.
